


winter wonderland

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sledding, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Charley decides that it is time for a bit of winter fun and the Doctor agrees.





	winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Twenty-Eight of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “sledding”

“Where to today?” Charley asked as she strolled into the console room.

The Doctor looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow as he took in her outfit. “Somewhere cold, I take it.”

“It feels like Christmas,” she said.

“Could very well be.”

“Perks of a time machine,” Charley declared, taking a seat in the armchair opposite his.

“Indeed.”

“So, take me somewhere cold and Christmas-y,” she said.

“I know just the place.” The Doctor said with a smile. He stood and headed towards the console to input coordinates.

Charley filched his cup of tea as soon as his back was turned and took a sip. It really wasn’t sweet enough for her liking but it was still tea and she hadn’t had any tea yet this morning so it would have to do.

“Should be there in ten minutes or so,” the Doctor said, turning back towards her.

She shot him a smile without a hint of an apology as he caught sight of his teacup in her hands.

“Helping yourself, I see.”

“I am, yes. Problem?”

“Suppose not.” He sat back down in his chair. “Enjoying it?”

“Not particularly, no,” Charley admitted, putting the half empty cup back down.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, unable to keep a fond smile from his face.

“Am I dressed warm enough for where we’re going?”

“Should be, yes. It’s about the same temperature as an English winter during your time.”

“So, bloody cold.”

“Merry Christmas.”

They chatted until the TARDIS landed with a soft thump. Charley popped to her feet and headed for the door. “Last one out is a rotten egg,” she called, throwing the doors open.

She froze as she took in the snow covered landscape, all sparkling and soft. The boughs of the pine trees were weighed down with snow and they were parked at the top of a hill so she could see the forest stretching out for miles, completely uninterrupted by any signs of civilization.

She stepped outside and spun around with a laugh. “It looks like a Christmas card!” she called out.

“Location up to snuff, then?” The Doctor asked, sticking his head out the door.

“Yes. Oh, this hill would be perfect for sledding,” she said, turning her attention back to the landscape so she didn’t focus overly much on how the sun playing off the snow made the Doctor’s eyes sparkle more than usual.

“My thoughts exactly,” he said, finally exiting the TARDIS, a wooden sled in tow.

“It looks just like the one I had as a girl,” Charley exclaimed, rushing over. “Bigger, of course, but otherwise identical.”

“Fancy a ride down the hill? I think this thing should hold the both of us.”

“Yes!”

The Doctor dragged the sled to what he determined was the optimal starting position and then held it steady as Charley climbed onto the front half.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

The Doctor set the sled in motion and then hopped on, wrapping himself around Charley as the sled started picking up speed.

As the cold wind flew past her, Charley let out a whoop of excitement, unsure if the adrenaline or the closeness of the Doctor was the more thrilling part of the ride.


End file.
